warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:..Tiny
Edits: | Current Goal: Reach 2,500 edits, finish all my character chararts, get all my pages to silver or gold status. hai olirrel squirrivia and skimrose forever -spreads shipping here- c: Chat Come on chat c: --— Fez talk 11:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hiss come back — Fez talk 11:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Cats Aight so, you need to expand Melissa's character section a bit more before you can post any further with her. Good job on post lengths, though! You've improved a lot, although I'd recommend possibly making longer posts with greater detail in the future, just to mix things up a bit. 21:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Reverting it to an older version would probably work the best. Thanks! 17:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE and RE Sorry for the late reply! I'd only just received your first message by the time you'd sent the second one. It looks great! But the opacity for the highlights needs to be lowered, because she looks like she is reflecting light like metal, when she wouldn't reflect it so greatly, if at all. (what am i saying??????) so basically dim the highlights lol And as for the second message, I couldn't go on chat when you sent it. But if you are still alive, I am on chat now ouo — Fez talk 11:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Aw thank you sweetheart :D And you too~ come on chat im lonely — Fez talk 12:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RRe: Merry Christmas, Tiny! I got everything I wanted :p 13:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) meh come back D: — Fez talk 12:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks<3 Rowans birthday list was indeed correct. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday <3 Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 23:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes, it is. ^^ --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|★ 'Shooting Stars' ★]] 22:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) chat come back D: --— Fez talk 12:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) she's all yours~ 14:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Come back D: sorry I was eating breakfast ouo — Fez talk 11:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: All I see is a green square with letters saying 'www.ezimba.com' 21:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's okay - I bet it's beautiful! 22:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Yooo Yeah, anyone can join Arendelle. No need for permission from me. Go ahead and just add your cat! ^-^ RE: Yes! I'll do that now. 'Crowy''' I'm a monster 21:21, January 6, 2014 (UTC) pssst psst come on chat — Fez talk 16:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Flaming Trees Hi, I was wondering - can I join with two cats, in the Flaming trees? Two, a queen called Lulu and her daughter, Carla. Lulu is black-and-white with yellow eyes, and Carla is pure black with green eyes. I 'm going put up a post, open for four more kits other then Carla - this okay with you? Thanks! 22:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Lulu's a fighter all the way; she's based - personality and appearance - on a hamster I once had, ya know. c: 12:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) It's unknown; there's a blog for the kittens, and she's heavily pregnant - a few days and then it's kitten time. 15:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Surprise Hey - lookey here. An adult Cinny! Oriental mackerel (I am 100% sure it's a mackerel), full grown tabby! 19:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) What do you think? Does this mean that Cinny can survive? 22:14, January 28, 2014 (UTC) u wot m8 dude come back — Fez talk 16:59, January 20, 2014 (UTC) chat come on chat — Fez talk 21:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ShaleXLiza (or Lucy?) So, I want Owlshade to fall in love with Shale later on and join TSF. Really hope you don't mind if Shale has two mates. I don't care if you want to call the future relationship off. Servalleap 23:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC) !!! Omg omg I love love it cute cute cute omg!! 20:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) chat pssttt — Fez talk 16:49, February 5, 2014 (UTC)